The Flash VS Quicksilver
The Flash VS Quicksilver 'is a fight by GamerTendo, featuring The Flash from DC Comics, fighting against Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. Description ''Marvel VS DC! A long time rivalry between two speedsters finally settled. Will Quicksilver defeat The Flash, or is he just too slow? Interlude (Cues: Invader) '''Knight: Oh man, I've been waiting for this one! Mage: Running is a thing used, well almost everyday for most people. We do it with are legs to move at faster speeds then walking...But some superheroes take it to a whole new level of speed, even able to go faster then sound. Knight: Like Barry Allen, The Flash. Mage: And Quicksilver, speedy blue hero from Marvel. Knight: He's Mage, and I'm Knight. Mage: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle. The Flash (Cues: The Flash - Main Theme) Mage: Barry Allen and his twin brother were born two weeks late, to their parents Henry and Nora Allen. His brother was given to another family, who's child died however. Knight: Barry grew up reading adventures of his favorite superhero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash. However, his life was pretty bad. His mother died, his father was convicted of the crime, he was a nerd, he was afraid of rollercoasters..but then one day, while working on some expirement, a lightning bolt hit a thing, shattering it and covering Barry in electric stuff, and then turned him into the Flash! Flash: "Hey, kid. The name's The Flash, nice to meet you." Mage: With this power, the Flash has superspeed, and can even move at the speed of less then a attosecond. Knight: Or in non nerd form, fast. Mage: However, he normally doesn't go past Mach 10 speeds, as this would cause huge destruction. With his speed, he doesn't get any speed he'd get from it, and if he does it heals instantly. Knight: He can even swing around his arms so fast that he goes all Miles Tails Prower flight style! Mage: He has superhuman strength and stamina also, and can punch at extremely rapid speeds. He can also run in circles so fast he makes a vortex. Knight: He's also shown to be able to carry several people at once as a strength level. Mage: Just about all Flash's powers come from his speed however, giving him auras of protection from running, fast brain activity, and several other things. Knight: Wait, all his powers come from speed? Mage: Yes. Knight: but then how do we make a analysis i'm running out of stuff to say Mage: Good, then you can keep being quiet. Knight: Ha, comebacks. WELL YOUR MOTHE--''' Mage: Flash can also read at rapid speeds, but he normally does forget it after a short time. '''Knight: Like Tendo with his studying! GamerTendo: HEY! Mage: Back onto topic. Flash also has a infinite mass punch, increasing his strength also, giving him superhuman strength. Knight: Y'know, I kinda wonder. Without his speed durability, what would happen if he ran? Mage: Still, however. Flash can run at the speed of less then a attosecond, which as in the picture I posted earlier, is pretty OP. He beat Superman in a race after saying the said quote, even, who got from a very very far away star back to earth in mere minutes. Knight: And he's a Justice Leauge member, which I sometimes refer to as the squad of OPness. Mainly cause Superman is on it. Mage: The Flash can also run so fast he can time travel. As proven and mentioned earlier, he's faster then Superman. He's even responsible for New 52 happening in the DCverse. Knight: He also outran death. Mage: What? Knight: Yep. Read it here. ' ''(Knight hands Mage a comic from his collection) Mage: Wow, he actually did outrun death. '''Knight: So yeah, as we've gone over his feats: The Flash is crazy fast. He's faster then Superman, can break time barriers with his speed, faster then light, all that stuff. He can even run on water. Mage: Also one time, Darksied released a powerful attack on the Justice Leauge. All were knocked down and badly damaged, but out of them all The Flash got up first, only to find his defeated teammates. Superman quickly got up a few seconds after, though. Knight: And once, Poison Ivy's thorns got poison into The Flash, so he had to run around the earth 6 times in a row to burn it out of his system. SIX TIMES Flash: "Be back in a--Flash!" Quicksilver (Cues: ???) Mage: At the Wundagore Base, two children with unnatural powers were born. One of these was Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, and her twin brother Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver. Knight: But after they stole food to feed their starving family, angry villagers attacked their camp. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch escaped, but not their parents. Mage: They currently hardly know anything about their past, however. But these twins became members of the Avengers. Knight: Quicksilver's power is his speed. Originally, he was capable of running up to 770 miles--''' Mage: Faster then the speed of sound. '''Knight: Yeah, that's fast I guess. Mage: Can you do better? Knight: I'LL DO IT NOW! (Knight runs off to a nearby closet) Mage: Oh boy..he's the stupid one of the duo, just so you know. Anyways, Quicksilver's speed can even reach up to 25,000,000 mph, and can move faster then light. His body can resist the crushing forces of what would kill him from running, and he has superhuman reflexes, stamina, strength, and just about every ability. He can also walk through solid objects with Intagibility-- (Knight runs out with a cart and a flashlight) Knight: Watch and learn, Mage! (Knight tapes the flashlight to the back of the cart, turns it on, and then rides in it) Mage: ..How stupid are you? Knight: Yes! Mage: *Sigh* Anyways, he is a very skilled fighter, and he can think at high speeds alongside his super speed. He can also lift up to 1000 pounds even. Knight: He's also immune to friction's effects to him, with his superspeed. Mage: He's so fast, that in X-Men Days of Future Past, he also did this. Knight: Ha! I wish I could do tha--OH RIGHT, I CAN MOVE AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT NOW! Mage: I already told you you can't-- (Knight grabs Mage's arm and tries making him punch himself in the face several times) Knight: I'm too fast for youuuuu! Mage: *Sighs again* Quicksilver: "Super speed. Google it." Knight: Quicksilver has done many feats before, like outrunning Iron Man's Repulsor Blast and then taking him out, and surviving a crash of not Donkey Kong ripping apart a stair case he and Captain America were on. Which sounds pretty painful--''' Mage: The gorilla's name was M'Baku. '''Knight: So you call not Donkey Kong "my baka?". Didn't know you had a thing for ripped animals. (Mage resist the urge to slap Knight) Mage: He also can shoot several guns at once, just with his two arms from moving them so fast. Knight: And he can easily dodge several guns being shot at him. He's got a thing for several guns at once, eh? Mage: He's also broken through handcuffs-- Knight: If he had a cold, would he handCUFF alot? Mage: He doesn't even use handcuffs, he just broke through a pair. Knight: Good enough for a pun. Mage: He's also read through several books at once and knew what he was reading. And he can play the piano at a rapid pace whch murders ears. Knight: Like Mage's singing when I video taped his singing in the shower! Mage: THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING. Knight: Well I guess Quicksilver's favorite meal of the day is breakFAST? Eh, Mage? Mage: Eugh. Anyways, even if Quicksilver was slow he still wouldn't be a force to be reconked with. He's harmed Iron Man in a older armor, Exodus who is one of the most powerful mutants ever, and beat Mordred with ease. Knight: And he's under the training of Captain America, who in a earlier fight of Tendo's took out a rocket jumping TF2 class. Mage: However, he does have his father's suffering from depression illness. Knight: Sounds edgey. Mage: He's also taken hits from Typhoon, who's a huge powerhouse, and took a hit from Gorgon. He's also very hotheaded however, if that counts as a disadvantage. Quicksilver: "The name is Quicksilver, and if you and your friends don't leave this place at once, my father won't be the only person I kill today." DEATH BATTLE! City - Day Time It was a normal day in the city, cars driving through the street, people walking around on their phones, Stan Lee making a cameo..but then at a parking lot at a bank, several robbers ran out of the bank with bags of money. But then, Barry Allen, The Flash 'ran up to them to fight them. He ran past one criminal and tripped him, then proceeding to kick him in the stomach while he was in the air. He then punched away another criminal, and dashed into the last one knocking him away. The other criminal started to stand up, but '''Quicksilver '''ran out and punched him across the face. The Flash and Quicksilver then looked at each other. '(Cues: Megalovania - Undertale) Flash: "Hey, for your information I already claimed the title of a hero with superspeed." Quicksilver: "We'll just have to see about that!" Flash: "I'll make this quick for you!" Both fighters then got in a fighting stance, preparing to settle this rivalry once and for all. Both then prepared to run at each other in battle, using their speed. And only one speedster would come out alive. FIGHT! Flash and Quicksilver ran at each other, and then began trading blows. They both blocked the hits thrown with their punches, but then Flash took a swing at the upperbody of Quicksilver, only for him to duck, and then punch Flash while doing so, ending the combo with a uppercut to Flash. The red DC speedster stumbled back a little bit from the uppercut, but then dashed at Quicksilver, kneeing him away, and then running at a rapid pace at him, then hitting him up in the air, dashing upwards to kick down Quicksilver. Quicksilver landed, but Flash footdived into his head, sending him directly into the ground. Quicksilver stood up, and ran at Flash, with Flash doing the same. They ran around each other, starting to create a vortex, but then both ran off to another part of the city. They raced past buildings and now were in the downtown part. They then started running across a giant bridge, only for Quicksilver to trip Flash causing him to go headfirst into a car, which hit him away. The Flash landed, and stood up in the middle of the bridge, as he saw Quicksilver running at him. Quicksilver reached Flash quickly, and took a swing at him, but Flash ducked, and uppercuted Quicksilver, then rapidly punching him, followe by uppercutting him into the air. Quicksilver then landed on a passing by truck, which Flash caught up with, with ease, and then climbed onto the top of the truck. Flash and Quicksilver broke out into another fist fight, both trading blows and swinging at each other, and Flash taking a sweep kick at Quicksilver causing him to fall to the ground. Quicksilver slid at a high speed while on the ground, tripping Flash and causing him to do a flip over. Before Flash hit the roof of the truck, Quicksilver jumped up and dashed at Flash, uppercutting him away, onto the top of the driver's part of the truck. Flash started standing up, only for Quicksilver to hit him off, which led to the truck hitting Flash away. Flash landed awhile later, and Quicksilver ran at him again, but Flash elbowed him directly, and uppercutted him. The two then ran off contiuning their fight into the city, several skyscrapers near, and a huge mall, which both ran towards in combat, leading them to crash through the walls of the mall landing in. Both stood up with several civillians running away, as they started another fist fight, punching at each other, and kicking. The two then began punching at high speeds at each other, but Quicksilver ended the clash by punching away Flash. Quicksilver then ran at Flash, tackling him at a high speed into a large toy store. Flash kicked off Quicksilver, and then ran off. Quicksilver stood up, and looked around for Flash..only to be shot by a Nerf gun, which did no damage. Flash then ran out punching Quicksilver rapidly, but the blue speedster of Marvel blocked the attack, and then kicked Flash into a shelf, which fell onto him. Quicksilver prepared to finish Flash, but Flash dashed at mach 10 speeds, causing huge destruction to the toy store and knocking away Quicksilver. Quicksilver stood up in pain, but Flash ran out of nowhere back at him, grabbing him and dashing through several walls, then throwing him off him. They now were outside, and the mall fell from the destruction of the walls. Quicksilver stood up in pain again, but Flash stomped on him causing him to fall down to the ground in pain. Quicksilver then jumped up, dashing at Flash, and grabbing him by the head, then smashing him into the ground dashing at faster then sound speeds. Flash was dragged accross the ground, and now bleeding majorly, and then thrown by Quicksilver into a telephone pole. Flash stood up in pain, but was then punched across the face. Quicksilver went to take one more punch, but Flash blocked, and then dashed back and forth punching Quicksilver, then he stopped. Flash then got in a running posistion, and ran. Quicksilver was recovering from the attack, but then looked for his foe. Flash was running around the world several times. Around the 3rd time, he then reached Quicksilver, and punched him directly, causing a huge explosion..and when the explosion was gone, only Flash and Quicksilver's shoe was left. K.O. Flash runs off. A random guy tries to sell Quicksilver's boot. Results (Cues: The Flash - Main Theme) Knight: Woah!..I wonder how much that bystander is selling that for. Mage: Now then, most people say Flash stomps cause his speed..but no, this is actually very close. Flash is way faster, but Quicksilver is far more expierenced. Both are very even in strength and durability, and the only thing stopping this from being a tie is the fact that Quicksilver has depression illness problems, which can mess up fighting for him. Knight: In the end, Quicksilver was taken out in a Flash. Mage: The winner is The Flash. FLASH (Winner) *'+Much much faster then Quicksilver' *'+Quicksilver's depression illness could mess up his fighting' *'=Strength and Durability were very close' *'''-Less expierence with his powers''' QUICKSILVER (Loser) *'+More experienced with his powers' *'=Strength and Durability were very close' *'''-Depression illness could mess up fighting''' *'''-Flash is far more faster then him''' Category:GamerTendo Category:Death Battles Category:DC vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles